Ron Alexander
Ron Alexander Erik Burnham IDW Forums post 11/19/11 (Also Known As Ronald Tyson Alexander) is a scheming New Yorker who wants to get into the Ghostbusting business one way or the another. He later founded and led the Ghost Smashers. Then he got arrested... but became one of the New Ghostbusters. History Ron Alexander was born in Northampton, Massachusetts on June 12th. Eventually, he moved to New York and lived on 231 Lindon Boulevard in Brooklyn. Ron did earn a Bachelor's Degree in Arts and Sciences. He served three years at J.C.C. on charges of destruction of public property, theft, and resisting arrest. Ron Alexander once applied to the Ghostbusters when they began advertising for franchises. However, he was rejected on account the application outline and required level of experience in associated disciplines did not meet with mandatory criteria to utilize or correctly maintain facilities and equipment necessary to paranormal investigations and eliminations. Ron was noted to have potential and advised to pursue further studies. Ron still felt the Ghostbusters lacked the manpower to be everywhere and shouldn't have a monopoly on city contracts. While lacking the technical genius of Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz, he planned to procure schematics, copy the equipment, and make some improvements. Ron would then go into business for himself and muscle out the Ghostbusters even. Around the same time the Ghostbusters arrived at Fantastic Land, Ron met with a man named Harry in a Manhattan diner. Harry slipped Ron an envelope containing schematics of various Ghostbusters equipment and declared this favor made them even. In mid-June, Ron began testing a working prototype Proton Pack on dummies with explosive results. Towards the end of summer, Ron founded the Ghost Smashers and hired Jenny Moran, Dani Shpak, and Lou Kamaka. Ron debuted his team at the Lincoln Center when the Phantom of the Opera manifested at the Metropolitan Opera House. After atomizing the Phantom, the team waited around and "greeted" Ray and Egon before departing. In the fall, Ron was at a loss when the equipment failed against the Goast entity. He wasn't pleased when Peter Venkman and Ray saved the Ghost Smashers. When Ray tried to play nice and talk shop, Ron responded by shoving Ray to the ground and threatening to slap a restraining order on the Ghostbusters. However, in November, Ron and his Ghost Smashers were forced to work with the Ghostbusters to defeat the Megaspook. Ron soon rubbed Egon the wrong way and got choked during a helicopter flight. After the Megaspook was dispersed by Death, Peter back handed Ron in the head and asked him to say "Hi" to the District Attorney for him. Ron was arrested and charged with several felonies. On November 21, he was processed. In late December, he was sentenced and sent to serve time in a minimum security prison on Riker's Island. He had a great lawyer. As a Christmas present for Peter, Winston had a New York Today article about Ron's arrest framed. Months later, Walter Peck decided it was for the greater good to place Ron on Janine Melnitz's New Ghostbusters team because he was the only person left who had experience working with the Ghostbusters' technology and could thus, perform required maintenance. Peck went ahead and requested Ron's sentence to be commuted. Ron arrived at the Firehouse eager to see the lab. Jack Hardemeyer introduced himself and guided Ron to the photo shoot. The shoot was interrupted by a jogger reporting a crazy ghost in Central Park. Ron didn't waste much time insulting teammates but Janine countered her team weren't the same bimbos he worked with before. Once the team caught sight of Gareth Dibello, Ron recklessly opened fire and barely missed hitting the ghost's intended victim. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz berated Ron and punched to the ground. Ron admitted he was now crystal on civilian safety. On Jack's behest, Ron outfitted Janine with something flashy for her impending midnight showdown with the Grendel. He chose the Compact Pack he recently upgraded to be able to fire both Proton Streams and Boson Darts. The pack became crucial in trapping the Grendel. When the Ghostbusters returned, they weren't pleased to see Ron out of prison and in ghostbusting gear. Somehow, Ron remained a Ghostbuster but was sent to the Chicago Ghostbusters to work for the Rookie and aid him as a technician. Ron began to disrespect his new boss in front of clients, take all the credit, and leave him to do the hard work while he flirted with women. While on a case, Ron tracked a Red Blob to the 13th floor but was swallowed whole. All the while, Rookie went on a verbal tirade about his feelings over the radio. In September, Rookie and Ron made a celebrity appearance to a class at Nevermore Elementary School. The children quickly realized they weren't the real Ghostbusters. Ron stepped in gruffly demanded some appreciation for their visit. After accepting a Chomp Bar, Ron opened the floor to a question and answer session. A boy named Nigel asked if the Bogeyman was real. After the classroom erupted in laughter, Ron silenced them by replying he was real. Ron told a tale about the Bogeyman his grandmother used to tell him. Once a student named Jason concluded they were full of it and commented Ron's hair looked like a toilet brush, Ron lost it and threw chairs at him. The Chicago Ghostbusters were escorted off school premises. Ron insisted Jason was asking for it and hoped a Bogeyman went after him. While on a consultation at the Field Museum of Natural History, Ron couldn't help but point out the stupidity and recklessness of putting out another World of Gozer exhibit after what happened in 1991 in New York City. Rookie and Ron's conversation with the exhibit's curator, Ilyssa Selwyn was interrupted by the arrival of the Two-Headed Man-Eaters of Tsavo. The Man-Eaters pounced on Ron. To Ron's dismay, Rookie left with Selwyn to track down other readings. Ron used the situation to test his new Boson Caster attachment at close range. He managed to blast one of the heads off. While gloating, Ron watched as another head manifested. After Rookie destroyed a Gozerian artifact, he returned to the exhibit with Selwyn and found Ron with a bloodied lion skin. Ron handed it over to Selwyn and mused she could sew it up. Rookie was quick to warn Ron but Selwyn was undeterred as her contract with the museum protected her from being held responsible for damages caused by anything supernatural. Ron was part of the team that filled in for the Ghostbusters during the wedding of Winston Zeddemore and Tiyah Clarke. During the ceremony, the team responded to a call from Bates CPA, PC. Ron was none too pleased to be at another bust after a long night of jobs. For the amount of work the team was doing, Ron hoped Winston wouldn't get divorced right away. As the team checked the accounting firm, Ron wasn't too pleased to see Melanie giving the orders instead of Rookie, who was the most senior of the four. While he and Melanie searched for the ghost, Ron noticed the signal on his P.K.E. Meter was flickering in and out. Suddenly, the ghost shoved Ron hard. Melanie thought it was a possible concussion and had him stay down while she swept the floor one more time. After the case concluded, Rookie tried to help Ron into Ecto-1b but he insisted he wasn't an infant. During the first encounter with Tiamat, Ron was surprisingly 'bad luck' for the team. When everyone fired upon Tiamat, Ron exclaimed "Get her!" to which she knocked everyone backwards. Then after the Ghostbusters crossed the streams on Tiamat and seemingly destroyed her, Ron declared everything was taken care of. Blood Rain showered down on everyone. Personality Ron Alexander is a jerk. He also does not appear to be trustworthy and isn't above mooching off his friend, Jimmy. In one instance, he did show concern for his team mates, tackling Egon Spengler and Melanie Ortiz out of the way when the Collector that took on Egon's appearance blasted at them. Known Statistics *Address Issue #14 PCOC Pages **231 Lindon Boulevard, 3d **Brooklyn, New York 11201 *Date of Birth: June 12 *Birthplace: Northampton, Massachusetts *Marital Status: Single *Education: Bachelor of Arts *Height: 6 Feet, 4 Inches *Eyes: Brown *NYSID Number: 1081943 Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 Page 20 Trivia *Ron Alexander was part of Erik Burnham's original Ghostbusters pitch. He was envisioned as a version of Peter Venkman with no redeeming qualities. The Outhousers Erik Burnham Interview 5/7/14 *Ron Alexander is visually based on Ty Webb, played by Chevy Chase, from the movie, "Caddyshack" which also featured Bill Murray. Earth Station One Episode 89 (ts. 51:10-51:13) *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Ron's photo is on the left of Janine. *Ron claims his one redeeming quality is he has the butt of a Greek god. Ron Alexander (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2013) (Comic p.15). Ron says: "C'mon, I have the butt of a Greek god." *Erik Burnham considered killing off Ron in the second arc of Volume Two. Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 3/13/13 Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 1 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #9 ***Issue #13 ***Issue #14 ****Background Information in PCOC Pages ***Issue #15 ***Issue #16 ****In framed article on page 5 **Volume 2 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ****The New Ghostbusters Stripped - The Rookie & Ron in "Blah Blab Blob" ***Issue #7 ****The New Ghostbusters Stripped - Featuring The Rookie & Ron in "Visitation" ***Issue #8 ****The New Ghostbusters Stripped - Featuring The Rookie & Ron in "Visitation" ***Issue #12 ****"Field Trip" ***Issue #13 ***Issue #15 ***Issue #16 References Gallery RonAlexander01.jpg|As seen in Issue #3 RonAlexanderIssue6.jpg|As seen in Issue #6 RonAlexanderIssue9.jpg|As seen in Issue #9 RonAlexander02.jpg|As seen in Issue #13 RonAlexander03.jpg|As seen in Issue #13 RonAlexander04.jpg|As seen in Issue #13 RonAlexanderPCOC14.jpg|As seen in Issue #14 PCOC Page RonAlexander05.jpg|Peter says 'goodbye' in Issue #15 NYPDAndRonIDW16.jpg|New York Today article in Issue #16 RonAlexander06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 RonAlexander2-1CoverA.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #1 Cover A RonAlexanderIssue2-1CoverRI.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #1 Cover RI RonAlexander07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 RonAlexanderNGB01.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 RonAlexanderNGB02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 RonAlexanderNGB03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #3 RonAlexanderNGB04.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #4 RonAlexanderNGB05.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #4 RonAlexanderNGB07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #5 back up RonAlexanderNGB08.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 RonAlexanderNGB09.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 RonAlexanderNGB10.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #8 RonAlexanderNGB11.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #8 RonAlexanderNGB12.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #8 RonAlexanderNGB13.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #8 RonAlexanderNGB14.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 RonAlexanderNGB15.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 RonAlexanderIDWV2Issue13RI.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #13 Cover RI RonAlexanderNGB16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 RonAlexanderNGB17.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 Category:IDW Characters